


First Blood

by FlameWolf



Series: Eternal Darkness, Eternal Love [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Oral During Menstruation, Slight Tenderness, first time oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 18 year old Integra experiences her first period and Alucard decides to help her the only way he knows how.  (This could be considered a pseudo-prequel to 'Midnight Roses')</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from Hellsing. This fic is just for fun and I make no profit from it.
> 
> WARNING!!: Graphic scenes involving the menstrual cycle. Mainly Oral. (Don’t give me that look, he’s a friggin’ vampire!)

    Integra sat behind her huge desk, her teenage face a mask of misery as she laid her torso on the cool wood.  A low groan of pain left her lips as she cheerlessly wished death on mother nature herself.  The only thing that brought her solace from this horrible, grinding pain was the steaming cup of chamomile tea by her head that Walter kept perpetually filled for her.  Her old school mates had always told her the first was bad but she certainly hadn’t expected this sheer agony.  Still, despite the overwhelming pain she was in, the eighteen year old forced herself to sit up to fill out some paperwork.

    While the young heiress was bent over an acquisition form, she was unaware of a swirling vortex of shadow opening in an alcove by the left side of her desk.  A pair of white gloved hands came out to grip the sides of the opening portal, seeming to pull a grinning Alucard out of the hole in reality.  The tall, crimson clad vampire slowly extricated himself from the limbo between, allowing the vortex to close behind him as he stared down at his master with a grin on his porcelain face.

    As the creature prowled closer to the oblivious female, his nostrils flared as his sunset eyes closed behind his orange goggles.  When they reopened, they were a blazing crimson and he was slowly removing his goggles as a low purr rumbled from his chest.  The sound caused Integra’s head to shoot up as her blue eyes fixed on the nosferatu who was now beside her.  The cerulean orbs filled with an almost fear as the teen tried to look authoritative and incensed.  “I don’t recall giving you permission to be here, vampire,” she spat venomously, her normally commanding voice slightly shaky as she instinctually backed away from him.

    As she kept an eye on the demon who was mere feet from her, the heiress began to frantically make escape plans.  She was already kicking herself for not thinking of this little hiccup.  Alucard was a vampire and because of this there was no telling just what he would do around her at this delicate time.  The thought of using the submission runes on his gloves to enable an escape crossed her mind but before she could enact it she found herself caged in her chair by Alucard’s arms.

    The now shaking nosferatu’s leather covered arms were on either side of her as his blood red eyes bored into hers.  Another low rumble escaped his chest as he bent down to sniff at her neck.  Being so close to the dangerous creature, made Integra’s heart leap in her throat and her mouth to go entirely dry.  The young girl even started to shake from sheer terror as he slowly laved his cool tongue over her racing pulse.  “Don’t be afraid,” Alucard husked out, his voice rough and throaty as he pulled back to look in her eyes.

    Integra’s breathing seemed to stop entirely as he gave her a look so full of longing that it made the junction between her legs throb painfully.  A light blush coming over her pale cheeks, the platinum haired eighteen year old pushed ineffectively on the vampire’s unmoving torso.  “You’re in pain,” he purred, rubbing his nose along hers in a soothing manner.

    “Alucard, you need to leave,” she gasped, displeased at how frightened she sounded.  This vampire was her dog, her servant!  She should be commanding him, not cowering under him like a waiting victim!  His responding chuckle only served to fuel her ire.

    “Make me,” he husked out, his voice almost a growl as his cold lips met hers.

    Integra went board stiff as her blue eyes widened in both surprise and horror.  His lips were surprisingly gentle which only served to confuse the young female.  Also, much to her horror and mortification, her own body was starting to respond.  A tingling began to fill her, pooling in the pit of her stomach and beginning to tighten.  Fear began to fill her at the strange sensations.  It almost felt as if Alucard was turning her on.

    All of a sudden she was swiping his face with her nails, causing the vampire to jolt back with a half pained hiss.  Anger filled Integra’s icy eyes as she got to her feet and began to back towards the door.  Alucard only watched her passively, an amused smirk on his face as his elongated tongue swiped out to lick at his disappearing wounds.  “My little kitten has found her claws,” he rumbled, the sound of his voice causing a pulse to go through her very core.

    “S-stay back Alucard!  I will use the runes if you force me to,” the young commander warned, her eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she continued to back out of the door.

    “Integra, I do not wish to harm you,” the ‘King of Shadows’ assured, his voice still gruff and throaty as he stood completely still.  It was almost as if he was afraid of spooking her more.  Scoffing at the idea, the silver haired teen stood at the threshold of her office and glowered at the vampire.

    “I don’t care what your intentions are vampire!  I will be locking myself in my room for the entirety of my cycle and you are not allowed to enter,” she hissed out, fear still tinging her voice as she simply turned and fairly ran to her room.  At least there she would be fairly safe from whatever the demon had in mind for her.  Trying to ignore the desire still burning inside her, Integra bolted into her room and locked the door.

    The next day the young female was fairly incapacitated from the pain pulsing from her lower stomach and back.  At this point she would have cheerfully torn out her entire reproductive system to rid herself of this agony.  A pained groan leaving her lips, Integra reached up with a weak hand to grasp the cup of chamomile tea that Walter had kindly left for her.  Sitting up painfully to take a sip, the teen barely managed to stop a whimper from leaving her lips.  

“Integraaaaa,” sighed a male voice suddenly, coming from everywhere at once.  Looking up at the ceiling with an annoyed look, the heiress set her teacup down before laying back.  Maybe if she ignored him, he would get the hint and leave her alone.

    “Integraaaaa,” came the sigh again, deep and throaty with longing.

    “Just leave me alone Alucard,” the young heiress bit out, glaring venomously at the ceiling above her.

    “You expect me to leave you alone when your pain beats in the back of my head?  No my master, not while I know the solution,” he purred, his voice fairly caressing her strained body.

    “I’m sure I don’t want any solution you would have to offer, vampire,” she spat angrily, closing her icy eyes in annoyance.  Despite herself, her body was responding to his voice; tingling beginning to pool and tighten in her core.  Even her breasts felt more full and sensitive, as if begging for her servant’s touch.

    A bit shocked and afraid of her reaction, the eighteen year old desperately tried to ignore the growing need inside her.  “Are you sure my master?  I can assure you, you would find it most enjoyable,” he purred, his voice holding a slightly pleading tone.  This only caused arousal to spike within her, making her feel confused and embarrassed.  Alucard was certainly handsome but he was a monster through and through, why was she having this strong of a reaction to him?

    “I am quite sure you beast,” the heiress hissed, turning onto her side; a clear signal to leave her alone.  The nosferatu on chuckled in response, the sound causing a pleasant throb to pulse through her womanhood.  Trying to ignore the throbbing ache between her legs, the teen glared at her bedside table as she cursed vampires, hormones and being a female in general.

    It hadn’t seemed possible for the next day to be even worse and yet here it was.  Integra spat a constant stream of curses at mother nature and God himself.  Sheer, white hot agony pulsed from her lower belly and back, making her want to murder anyone she came across.  If only she could move, she would start murdering everyone in the mansion just for starters!  “Why do you insist on torturing yourself?” came a familiar, unwanted male sigh from the very air around her.

    “Go. Away,” she gritted out, in no mood for the vampire or the odd effect he had been having on her body.

    “Integra, please.  I am your servant, your protector.  All I want is to help you,” he rumbled, his voice causing pleasurable shivers to go through her pained body.

    Glaring angrily up at the ceiling, the Hellsing female almost found herself considering what he was offering.  If the current trend was any indication, tomorrow would only be that much worse.  At this point, she was desperate for anything to help the agony ripping through her.  “Please master, allow your servant to help you,” Alucard husked out, his voice outright pleading and causing a coil of desire to begin to tighten within her.

    “Fine, you may enter of your own will,” she snarled, finally giving in.  Whatever he was going to do to her, it couldn’t be worse than the pain she was currently feeling.

    No sooner had the words finished leaving her lips and Alucard was on top of her.  His normal hat and goggles were gone, his crimson eyes blazing down at her.  A ravenous hunger filled the faintly glowing orbs as he nuzzled her neck.  Fighting the instinctual fear, the teen pushed on Alucard’s unmoving torso until he complied and sat up.  “Just what are you planning on doing?” she asked, apprehension tinging her commanding voice.

    Integra was, in all aspects, a virgin.  She had never even masturbated, much to her ex-friends’ shock.  Before her father had died, she had intended on dating and giving her virginity to her husband.  Now that she found herself heiress of Hellsing, that option had been taken from her.  She was now expected to stay virgin until a husband could be arranged for her by the Queen.  There would be no love in the relationship and such a union would only be to produce an heir.  As much as she loathed her choices being taken away from her, she needed to be sure Alucard wouldn’t take this too far.

    The vampire only stared down at her for a few moments before heaving a sigh.  “You don’t trust me.  I am under your control entirely, my little Hellsing.  The runes your grandfather put on my gloves have made sure of that if you don’t trust my honor,” he bit out, sounding both irritated and a bit hurt.  Integra only stared up at him, faintly feeling a bit guilty despite herself.  Alucard had never shown anything but loyalty and submission towards her.  He had even saved her life when he had been starved of blood for decades.

    “Forgive me if I have trouble trusting Dracul of Wallachia.  Your sexual appetites are legendary as well as your cruelty,” the young woman sighed, frowning slightly at the vampire above her.  He only stared back for a few moments before chuckling softly and reaching forward to gently cup her cheek.

    “That was me a long time ago. Centuries have gone by since that time, I’ve changed a lot my little Hellsing.  Just know I would never hurt you,” he fairly sighed, leaning forward to rub his noble nose along hers in an almost affectionate manner.  Just that soft touch nearly made her jump out of her skin as well as fanned the low flame inside her to a roaring fire.

    “Just do whatever you’re going to do and be done with it, you vile creature,” she bit out, irritated at how husky and unsure her voice sounded.  To tell the truth, she felt extremely apprehensive.  Alucard would be the first person to ever touch her in a sexual manner, was it truly worth allowing this monster that privilege?

    A low, throaty chuckle interrupted her inner monologue just before a gloved hand firmly grasped one of her clothed breasts.  “From your scent, I would say you find me anything _but_ vile my little Hellsing,” purred the creature above her, his hand phasing through her clothing to brush her pert nipple.  The small touch drew a heated hiss from the lightly blushing teen as the coil within her tightened painfully and her lower body arched into the nosferatu straddling her.  This reaction drew a gruff chuckle from Alucard as he sat up to look at her flushed face.

    “You blush so sweetly little one.  You make me tempted to explore other regions of your body,” he rumbled, moving slowly down her quivering body to rest between her spread legs.  With a flick of his gloved hand, he made her panties and pad disappear; exposing her bleeding slit to his hungry gaze.

    Integra whimpered against her will, fighting against her urge to hide herself from her servant’s eyes.  She would be damned if she gave the demon any more fuel.  Chuckling, the dark being gently spread her further before placing her shuddering thighs over his leather clad shoulders.  Then his mouth was meeting her junction and his sunset eyes changed to dark crimson as the first taste of her female’s blood hit his tongue.  Eager gloved hands held her open as he slowly swiped his tongue along her outer lips, delving inside to scoop out any blood he could on occasion.  The normally stoic commander writhed and moaned beneath him, her hands finding his hair and tugging; drawing a low growl from him as he latched onto her small bud.

    The tan clad teen came alive at the contact, a heavy moan leaving her lips as her legs wrapped around his head to keep him in place.  It seemed that even in the depths of pleasure, she still strove to control him; the realization making him smirk against her.  Then he was closing his burning eyes and savoring her, carefully avoiding the orgasm she sought.  He wanted this to last, knowing she would send him away out of sheer embarrassment when this was done.  “A-alucard,” came his name from her mouth, the sweetest sound he had heard in his entire unlife.  Then she began humping his mouth, grinding against his nose and mouth desperately as she tried to tip herself over the precipice.

    Releasing a low, possessive noise, the vampire sucked on her button hard; holding her thighs open as she began to moan loudly.  Every so often his tongue would lengthen to capture the blood that leaked out of her passage, heightening the pleasure for both of them.  All too soon she was tensing, her fingers becoming painful claws as she held him against her.  A strangled cry of his true name left her as she exploded.  Then she was slumping, her eyes fluttering closed as she passed out from the overwhelming sensation.  The nosferatu, however, kept licking at her despite her unconsciousness; wanting to get every last drop of her menstruation.  As soon as he was finished, he replaced her underwear and crawled up beside her to pull her into a tight embrace.

    As soon as she woke up, she would send him away and he wanted to take advantage of her receptiveness.  Crimson eyes moving over her still form, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  “No matter what happens, I will protect you little one,” he whispered, his eyes glowing in the dim light of the room.  The young commander only sighed in her sleep, rolling into his warmth and wrapping her own arms around him.  She was still so young, so fragile.  He couldn’t help but feel a need to both protect and defile her at the same time.  Pulling the blankets over her, he kept a watch over her while she slept; growling at anyone who came too close.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So I found myself thinking, what would have happened when Integra had her first period around Alucard. This is the result.


End file.
